Damaged
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: A really positive and fluffy twist on 'one does one's best to hide the damage', no angst I promise.


_A one shot, no sadness only fluff. Reviews are really lovely *hint* *hint*, and happy reading (:_

River sat on the bed of her Storm Cage cell with her little blue book perched ever so delicately in the palms of her hands. She liked to flick over their old adventures, when she wrote them down well enough re-reading them was like re-living them. The pages had settled on their first kiss, well her first kiss at least. River made a mental note to plan something complex and wonderful for his first.

The woosh of TARDIS, ever so awkwardly, filled the silence, as she watched the mystical blue box appear just outside her cell. Excitedly, she walked from the bed to the the entrance of her cell.

"Well Hello Sweetie," River smirked licking her lips as she lent against the iron bars.

"Boo!" a familiar voice shouted out from behind her, making her jump and turn around to see the familiar face of a mad man jump out from underneath her bed. But it wasn't just any old mad man, it was her mad man. River couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked with his head poking out from beneath her bed, his face plastered with that silly grin of his, and his hair a mess.

The doctor laughed, "Did I scare you?" He asked as he pulled his arm out.

"No," River giggled squatting down beside him, "and how the hell did you do that?"

"Oh well, while you weren't looking I crept under your bed and set the TARDIS to arrive near me in five minutes." The Doctor smirked, feeling rather proud of himself.

"That's impossible; I've been sitting on there for at least the last half an hour." River said gesturing at her bed.

"Well the plan wasn't completely perfect." He mumbled. It was then when she realized he was stuck.

"Doctor?" she questioned grabbing his hand and pulling him out with a great heave.

"Well the timing was a bit out." He confessed as he struggled to pull his legs out.

"How long have you been under my bed for?" River asked, a sudden stroke of seriousness entering her tone.

"Well it's hard to say, what with the whole no sun thing. But I'd say about forty-eight hours."

"You've been under my bed for two whole days!" River fumed as she lifted him onto his feet. How uneasy he was standing only confirmed how long he'd been waiting.

The Doctor nodded guiltily.

Rive rolled her eyes, "Well you must have gotten an eyeful."

"I didn't look," the doctor smiled covering his eyes with his hands. "Promise."

"You know I wouldn't have minded if you did," she whispered pulling his hands away from his eyes so that she could see him blush. Oh how she loved to see him blush.

"I did hear a fair bit though," the doctor mused reaching his hands over to play with the curls in her hair. "You really do make me sound wonderful in those poems you write."

River Song didn't do cheesy or giggly or anything of the sorts. But he did something to her; something that made her knees wobble. Something that changed her completely and utterly and something she equally loved and hated. But he couldn't know that, after all one must do her best to hide the damage.

And now he did, he'd have heard every corny verse she'd written about him. Every feeling that she'd spoken aloud. And that made her furious.

"So what you'll cover your eyes when I get changed but when I'm talking about something personal you keep notes!" She yelled, slapping his hand away from her hair and bringing her face intimidatingly close to his.

"I would hardly say it's personal when you were talking about me. And what's so bad about that?" The Doctor could see her face turning red. But he just kept smiling and brought his hand back to her hair. "Do you really think I don't feel exactly the same way?"

He could see she was starting to calm down so he took his opportunity to wrap his free hand around her waist. "Do you think I don't see how beautiful you are, or realise how incredibly you are in every single way. I swear River; the universe isn't big enough to hold all the reasons why you're spectacular. "

River blushed stupidly as she placed her hands on The Doctors shoulders. "You're an idiot you realize," she smirked.

"We both are." He whispered leaning his face ever so closer to hers.

"You're still more of an idiot."

"I think we all need to embrace how truly stupid we can be, life's no fun if your too scared of being an idiot or damaging yourself." He whispered.

"I love you," River murmured embarrassed of the words leaving her mouth.

"As do I," The Doctor replied, with none of his usual awkwardness.

River smiled, "say Doctor you've been spending so much time underneath my bed would you possibly like to spend some time on top?"

"Am I really forgiven that easily?"He asked, locking there lips together.

"I'm going to get you back for this." She whispered rolling her neck back, "Spoilers."

_When one's in love with an ageless god _

_who insists on the face of a twelve-year-old, _

_one does one's best to accept that damage is only change  
_

_and embrace it  
_


End file.
